Legend of Zelda: The Spirit's Angel
by Aussie22
Summary: After the events of Spirit Guardian, Link and the heroes have a new mission. Rescuing Angel from Cole in the Dark World and finding out what happened to the Spirit Guardian. The mission takes them to new environments in the Spirit World which means treading new ground. Along the way they meet new characters who give a helping hand to help bring back the Spirit Guardian. A sequel.


**Prologue**

In the world known for being dark and horrible lays a big purple castle where a ruler with evil intentions lives and plans for their next move to bring back a powerful being to their original form. But while the planning is going on ahead, a breakout was happening in the jail cells in the back of the castle and a captured spirit was attempting to break out.

The prisoner ran past the cells containing different prisoners with looks of despair on their faces but also rooting for the spirit hoping she was able to escape. She ran across the hallway of cells and up to the door she was greeted by a phantom who covered the whole door just by themselves as they placed their shield in front of her preventing escape as the spirit came to a stop.

Suddenly another phantom appeared behind the spirit out of nowhere as they too placed their shield behind her squeezing her in and trapping her.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere" a prisoner with a full view of what was happening said smiling with glee.

"Why don't you just give up Angel?" The prisoner asked sighing as he walked up to the bars and grabbed hold of them.

Angel just smiled and laughed a little as a reply.

"Because one of these days I will escape this horrible place and get back to where I belong and with the people I care about and no one will stop me."

Angel stepped towards the phantom in front of her who flinched a little making Angel laugh again.

"Besides…" Angel started before jumping up in the air and landing on top of the phantom's shield and then quickly hopping onto the head.

"Their defense's aren't that hard to get through" She told the prisoner with a wink before jumping off onto the ground behind the phantom as she started running inside the castle halls.

The halls were all too familiar for Angel as this wasn't the first time she had escaped as she looked around figuring out where to go from past break outs. She had been down the same hallway a million times but with doors leading everywhere she struggled to find the right path.

She ran along the thin hallway next to the throne room as she overheard someone talking in the room next door as she stopped and attempted to listen in placing her ear to the wall quietly. She heard a familiar voice which belonged to Cole and it seemed he was telling something to someone and it sounded important.

As she listened on she could hear a few words being said but it was still faint.

"I don't care how long this takes…"

"Yes, I am aware of the situation…"

"With the state of this present team it will be ready in no time…"

Before Angel could listen to anymore she felt something on her shoulder as she quickly turned around shocked to see it was a hand but worse to see who the hand belonged to, Stave.

Stave smiled down on Angel as she heard metal clanging and soon she was completely surrounded both ways and with no weapon Angel sighed in defeat.

"You always were a sucker for overhearing talk, weren't you?" Stave asked in his deep dark voice smiling.

Angel didn't say anything but kept her head down.

"I don't think I have to remind you where you will be going back to now since this isn't the first time you have tried to escape. Although I am impressed without weapons how you manage to get this far but yet you always seem to lose thanks to you being you.

I thought after your powers were sealed that you wouldn't try to escape but you still try and you still fail. When will you learn this is your home now and you have no chance of escaping or getting out anytime soon, besides we have big plans for you and your Spirit Guardian that we just can't wait to start! So why don't we get you back where you belong?" Stave asked still smiling enjoying every moment of this.

Angel threw Stave's hand off of her shoulder as she walked towards the cell block with her head kept down.

"I know where to go" Angel told the phantoms feeling annoyed. She walked past the phantom guards as they walked behind her in a formation. Stave watched until she wasn't in sight and laughed to himself before walking the other way with his hands in his pockets whistling a tune.

When Angel was back in her cell and the phantoms were out of the room she sighed as she walked over to the back wall where she could see out into the dark world that shun through the gap in the wall with bars planted in so no one could escape.

When she looked up she saw the stars and the moon shining in the sky since it's always night time she always thought of memories that she had back in the day. All the fun times she had and the adventures she went on. But the thing she missed most was being part of a group of friends who always looked after each other and would stand and fight no matter what. She really missed that as she looked up past the bars into the night and smiled as the star sparkled brightly.

"One day I will see you all again…I promise."

She said quietly as the Stars continued to sparkle in the sky lighting her hopes up once more.

 **End of Prologue**


End file.
